


The Doctor's Holiday

by KaCole



Series: Busted [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Busted, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Longing, Love Bites, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, climbing a mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: “The Captain has made it quite clear,” the doctor says, smirking, “that fraternising with alien species requires both her diplomatic clearance and my medical approval.”Chakotay snatches the satin nightgown from the doctor's hands. “I haven't been fraternising with anyone the captain needs to be concerned about.” He blushes and stuffs the nightwear under his pillow. “Now,” he snaps. “Have you brought something for my head?”





	The Doctor's Holiday

A full spread of photon torpedoes go off behind Chakotay's eyes, and his mouth feels like a Trayken Beast died there. He doesn't open his eyes. Bits and pieces of last night come stuttering back. He recalls very hot sex, a mission to fetch food, divine tasting fruit juice, and after that things get fuzzy. He _thinks_ he’s in his bed at the Terebian Carefree Resort, but he wouldn’t bet his life on it.

“Good morning,” comes a most welcome voice.

He clears his throat, but his words come out a croaking whisper. “I guess _Voyager_ didn’t break orbit while I was passed out.” He risks opening his eyes, but turns out that's a bad idea as there's a blue blur to his left that may or may not be Kathryn.

“I didn't think I should leave my first officer in his hour of need. Here.” She puts a glass of water on the bedside cabinet. “Drink this. I'm afraid you'll have to see the doctor about something more substantial for your head. You know, there's a warning in the guest information booklet about Terebian fruit juice...”

“ _Now_ you tell me.” He groans at the pulsing in his head. “Oh god, how badly did I embarrass myself?”

“I couldn't say…”

“Kathryn…”

“You stumbled in here and told me I have pretty hair. And kissable lips.”

“Is that all?”

“I think you offered to scrub the plasma injectors…”

“Don't tell the captain.”

He sits up slowly. Fireworks go off behind his eyes and it's touch and go whether he’ll vomit.

She feels his forehead with the back of her hand. “I'm a little worried about you. I think you should ask the doctor to make a house call.”

“Uh ha.”

A second later she plops his communicator into his lap and says softly. “Call him now. Then I'll make myself scarce.”

“Kathryn,” he whispers, catching her hand. “I'm glad you stayed.”

She squeezes his hand and smiles. “Call him. I'll see you tonight.”

Chakotay calls the doctor, who seems annoyingly chipper, and watches Kathryn leave.

Last night is a blur. Did B'Elanna help him at one point? And he's not entirely convinced Kathryn told him everything, but that's no real surprise.

#

As he steps into the lift to the accommodation levels, _Voyager’s_ doctor isn't the least bit surprised to hear from Commander Chakotay. Several other crew members have already called for _detoxification_ , one of them Ensign Vallis, who was quick to point out that she wasn't the only person to accidentally fall foul of the fearsome fruit juice. But senior staff like Commander Chakotay really should know better.

Tuvok enters the lift alongside him. “Doctor.”

“Commander Tuvok.”

“Are you responding to a medical emergency?”

“I wouldn't call it an emergency. But a member of the crew is in need of my services.”

“Commander Chakotay.”

“I see word travels fast. Well, you didn't hear it from me.”

The lift stops, and the doctor tries to exit, but Tuvok glances along the corridor, and steps in front of him.

“Doctor, I require a full health and medical risk assessment on this resort.”

He looks at Tuvok askance. “Already done. I submitted the report to the captain before she authorised shore leave.” He makes no attempt to hide his annoyance.

“Perhaps you should have highlighted the dangers of Terebian fruit juice,” the irritating Vulcan adds.

“I _did_. It was in the resort briefing. I can't be held responsible for those who chose to ignore important health related information.”

The doctor huffs his way past Tuvok. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient.”

He exits the lift, just as Captain Janeway arrives outside it. “Good morning, Doctor.”

“Good is a subjective term, Captain. It seems not everyone heeded the very specific and completely clear instructions to avoid the Terebian fruit juice.”

“Ah. Someone with a sore head this morning?”

“Indeed.”

“Well, you better get along and help him.” She pauses. “Or her. Whoever.” She waves a hand. “I don’t need to know.”

Tuvok remains in the lift with the captain, and the doctor proceeds to Chakotay’s room.

The commander opens the door looking decidedly pale. Just like the hapless Vallis. “Missed the resort briefing, did we? Or perhaps you slept through my very thorough explanation of the dis-inhibiting effects of Terebian fruit juice on human physiology?”

Chakotay holds up a weary hand. “I was unavoidably detained. Ship’s business.”

The commander is not nearly as contrite as Ensign Vallis, who at least had the good grace to apologise for interrupting his shore leave. Anyone would think he has nothing better to do than administer hangover cures. Irritated, he lets his eyes wander around the room. And they fall on a delicate peach satin nightgown peeping over the back of a chair.

He picks the garment up. “Hmmm, does the captain know about this?”

“What?” Chakotay exclaims, looking gratifyingly startled.  

“The Captain has made it quite clear,” and he can't help but smirk as he speaks, “that fraternising with alien species requires both _her_ diplomatic clearance and _my_ medical approval.”

Chakotay snatches the gown from the doctor's hands. “I haven't been  _fraternising_  with anyone the captain needs to be concerned about.” He blushes and stuffs the nightwear under his pillow. “Now,” he snaps. “Have you brought something for my head?”

The doctor schools his features into a vaguely professional manner. “Of course, Commander.”

#

Chakotay makes it down to breakfast in the resort’s large dining room just as the last sitting is served. B'Elanna and Tom are just about to leave.

Tom’s helping himself to an odd looking fruit from a bowl by the doorway, so Chakotay seizes the moment to talk to B'Elanna.

“Do I have you to thank for getting me back to my room last night?” he says softly.

“No! Well yes. It was nothing.” B'Elanna smiles awkwardly. “I just helped you to your door. I think you would have gotten lost. Ah, Tom's waiting for me.” She scoots off before he can ask if he said anything embarrassing, and on reflection that's probably just as well. Ignorance is bliss.   

Chakotay selects a plate and adds the blandest breakfast he can find. He avoids the juice selection and takes a coffee instead, surveying the almost empty dining hall. The only remaining _Voyager_ crew member is Tuvok. He sighs and heads towards the Vulcan’s table.  

“Tuvok,” Chakotay nods at the Vulcan, who continues sipping tea. Although he put his hard feeling’s for Tuvok’s betrayal on the _Val Jean_ aside years ago, they've never completely buried the hatchet. He finds it hard to believe the Vulcan wouldn't eat up the chance to get a sly one over him. But Chakotay is professional enough, and he trusts Kathryn's judgement enough, to live with those feelings. He never completely lets his guard down, though.  

“Commander,” says Tuvok. “Is the resort meeting your need for recreational activity?”

“Yes. I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you down here, though Tuvok.”

“I have completed a low level security sweep of the resort. My findings are satisfactory and I will be returning to _Voyager_ shortly.” Tuvok puts down his tea cup. “I particularly wished to assure myself that Captain Janeway is well catered for.”

Chakotay forces himself not to react to that comment, by balling his fists behind his back. “Oh?” he says, more lightly than he thought possible. Tuvok is completely unaware of the double entendre in his words. Probably.

“Captain Janeway has assured me that she is extremely satisfied by what the resort has to offer.”

“I'm pleased to hear that.” Chakotay feels his face flush, a little less sure that the Vulcan is not yanking his chain. He wouldn’t, would he?

Tuvok fixes him with a glare. “I'm pleased you are pleased. Good day, Commander.”

Chakotay watches Tuvok go, and breaks into a grin. Whatever. _Extremely satisfied_ indeed.

#

Chakotay doesn't see Kathryn all day, but that's fine. He joins a pickup game of something a little like volleyball on a beach covered in blue sand, and later stretches out on a sun bed by a spa pool and reads. He’s just reached the part where the lonely hero launches in his barely seaworthy boat, _Searider Falcon,_ into a turbulent ocean, when a shadow falls over him. It's Tom Paris, grinning.

The helmsman squats by his side. “Say, Chakotay. I have it on good authority there's a busty blonde desperate to get to know you better. Sitting right over there at the pool bar.”

Chakotay sighs. “Paris, I have never, nor will I ever have, the slightest interest in busty blondes.” He stands up and strides away, leaving Tom shaking his head.

He starts back to his room, as it's getting later and he needs to get washed up for dinner. The resort is quieter now, the number of guests sitting under the parasols at tables has thinned out in the lull between daytime and evening.

He passes a couple seated across the table from one another, talking quietly. They are more reptilian than human, and there's no way to tell their genders apart, but he still feels a stab of jealousy as one takes the other’s hand.

He knows he should feel grateful that Kathryn gives him as much as she does. She lets herself find pleasure with him, and at times she can be tender. She only has sharp edges because she has to make hard choices. He knows this. But still. To hold hands and drink tea in the sunlight would be a gift. He shakes his head to knock some sense back into himself, and carries on walking.

There's a lone swimmer in the pool, her head down, pulling through the water with steady strokes. The sun is setting and the red hue of the water lights the swimmer’s body. It doesn't take long for him to realise it's Kathryn. Her slender hips and strong arms are burned into his brain and his heart, for better or worse.

He pauses as she reaches the end of the pool, unsure if she's seen him, or if she'll decide to stop even if she has.

She shakes the water from her hair and looks up. “I thought that was you.” She's breathing hard. She's been pushing herself while he’s been sitting on his ass reading, and that makes him feel unaccountably guilty.

Kathryn gets out of the pool, and hangs a towel around her neck, but not before he notices a mark there. His mark, left on her body like a secret brand. He likes that she looked in the mirror this morning and was forced remember how that mark got there. He supposes it’s a way of temporarily staking a claim. Just seeing the livid contusion on her neck, right where her pips would sit, sends a thrill through him.

She looks at him, and then lets her breath out and smiles. “I’ll see you at dinner? Some of the crew are gathering at seven thirty.”

He wants to kiss her. More than that, he wants to sit with her at one of these tables under an umbrella, hold her hand and sip tea in the fading sun. Ask her how her day was. If she has plans for tomorrow. Tell her about the book he’s been reading. He wants to grow old with her, and he thinks that deep want might very well be the end of him. It’s a dangerous feeling.  

He pushes those thoughts aside, because right now is all that he has, and he knows in his bones that to push her would risk losing her. He smiles and says softly, “Dinner. Seven thirty.”  

#

Kathryn stands in front of her mirror, examining the side of her throat. Chakotay is developing a habit of _biting_ . Marking her neck. Like he needs her to know he’s been there. Not that she’s likely to forget. Not that she’s complaining, either. Will he complain, when she starts scratching him back? Which she fully intends to do. Soon. Oh god, she shouldn’t want this. She’s never been so focused on sex before, but right now it’s all she can think about. She has enough to keep her occupied twenty times over as Captain of _Voyager_. She can’t afford distractions.

Yet, as much as she falls back on _Starfleet Protocols,_ the reality is there’s no written rule that forbids her forming a relationship with another officer. No, just her own spin on what will work out here in the Delta Quadrant, and of course, what will serve to get them home.

Well. She _is_ on leave.

#

The resort has several nice restaurants, and many of _Voyager’s_ crew choose to eat together in a place that boasts the finest roast T’keni in the sector. Kathryn can make no assessment of that claim, but it's a pleasant meal, in pleasant company. But pleasant is not what Kathryn wants most right now. Tom tells jokes that push the boundaries but don't quite overstep them, and Harry drinks slowly. _Pleasant._

She sees Chakotay’s eyes flick her way across the table, feels the heat of his glance, and as people filter towards the bar she tries to casually make her way towards him.

“Captain.” It's Tom, who is grinning, a tall blue drink fizzing in his hand. “You should let Chakotay off his leash.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know, encourage him to loosen up a bit. We're on shore leave.” He leans in a little. “I offered him the chance to talk to a stunning woman this afternoon, and do you know what he did?”

“Tom!” B'Elanna appears, grabbing Tom's arm. “I'm sure the captain doesn't want to hear about that.”

“On the contrary. I'd be fascinated to hear what Commander Chakotay did with this stunning woman.” She purses her lips, a flood of something that feels dangerously like jealousy washing over her.

“Well that's the thing. He did _nothing_. Not even look. It's like he's still on duty or something.” Tom's distaste is evident.

“He’s very loyal,” B'Elanna interjects. “To _Voyager_. I mean. And his duty.” If Kathryn didn't know better, she'd say the half-Klingon was flustered. “Tom,” B'Elanna goes on. “You promised me a dance.”

“Yes I did.”

B'Elanna grabs Tom by the hand and drags him onto the dance floor, and they are soon lost among the colourful guests and patrons of the resort.

Is it reasonable to feel so pleased that Chakotay passed up the opportunity Tom Parish tried to push at him? Probably not, considering she gives the poor man so little of herself. Beside her body. Several times a week for the past few months.

There it is again, the hyperfiction on sex! What's going on with her tonight?

She looks around for a reasonable distraction, and fixes on Ensign Kim. Harry looks like he is considering asking Megan Delany to dance, but when he sees his captain’s eyes on him, he smiles nervously and diverts to the bar instead. Kathryn turns, to leave Harry to his fun and to seek Chakotay out.

The doctor intercepts her. “Captain! Are you finding the opportunity to unwind?”

“Yes, Doctor. This place is most agreeable.”

“I can recommend the therapeutic hydro-baths, and the all over exfoliation treatment with Denebian mudsnails is proving very popular. You should try it.”

Kathryn suppresses a shudder. “Sounds delightful.”

“There's also some fascinating guests at this resort. A great opportunity to meet new people.”

Kathryn glances past him, to see Chakotay in conversation with a blonde women she's never seen before. The woman touches his arm and he smiles politely. It's completely unreasonable that this bothers her, but it does.

“Ah yes. I see Commander Chakotay has made a new friend. Perhaps you should try it, too.”

Before Kathryn can reply to the doctor’s impertinent suggestion, he spots Seven of Nine. “Excuse me, Captain. I think Seven might require my guidance in negotiating the social milieu.”

Kathryn hides her relief with a polite wave. “Of course.”

Frowning, she looks for Chakotay again, but she can't find him. And she can't see that damn woman, either. A streak of possessiveness lodges itself in her chest, and she can't shake it off.

“Looking for anyone in particular, Captain?” Chakotay is suddenly beside her.

Her heart does a ridiculous flutter.

“Tom Paris thinks I should encourage you to fraternise with some of the delightful ladies at this resort.”

Chakotay leans in just close enough for her to hear. “There’s only one person here I’m interested in fraternising with.”

She looks straight ahead, holding her face into a captain-like mask. Her desire for him is so strong it almost scares her.

Chakotay speaks again, his tone light. “This shore leave was a very good idea. It's just what they all need.” He watches the crew mingle, dance, talk.

“I can't help thinking they’d all enjoy it a little more if their captain wasn't here.”

“Are you suggesting that for the good of moral, the command team should make itself scarce?”

“The thought did cross my mind.” In truth, many thoughts are crossing her mind right now, and very few are to do with her crew.

“We could take a walk,” he suggests.

“To my room,” she fires back.

He keeps his face remarkably steady. _Much_ steadier than she feels.

#

Waiting, back in her room, Kathryn brushes her teeth. Dabs on a little perfume.

Ten minutes pass.

She sits in the chair by the bed and tries to read.

Another ten minutes plod by.

What's taking him so long? Her hand hovers over her communicator badge, pinned onto her blue dress. But what if he's talking to one of the crew? It would look a little suspicious for her to be contacting him at this hour.

She grits her teeth and continues to wait.

#

Chakotay makes a break from the evening’s entertainment, following Kathryn at a discrete distance.

The EMH accosts him in the lift. “Commander Chakotay. Turning in early?” He looks decidedly smug, and he even taps his nose. “Don't worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You've met someone here at the resort. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” When the doctor slaps him heartily on the back, it's all Chakotay can do not to punch him.

“Between you and I, I wish the captain would follow your example.”

“What?” Chakotay almost spits. The lift halts and they both exit. _Voyager’s_ doctor seems determined to stalk him.

“You must have noticed the captain’s tendency to isolate herself,” the doctor rambles on. “She deserves a little romance. Although, I suppose it's out of the question.”

“Doctor, you're out of line,” Chakotay warns, his ire rising. “Don't presume you know what Captain Janeway needs.” Chakotay marches towards his own room, leaving the interfering doctor standing in the corridor.

He waits half an hour and hoping the coast will be clear, starts along the corridor towards Kathryn's room. Of course the infernal doctor is standing at Kathryn's door, talking to her with animated hand gestures. Chakotay could murder him right about now.

“I don't know what you want me to do about it, doctor,” says Kathryn.

“Well there must be some regulation against naked gulah beast wrestling while covered in body glitter! I've just had to reset a dislocated shoulder and remove sparkling particulate matter from some very inappropriate places.”

“What can I say? They're on shore leave.” She spots Chakotay over the doctor’s shoulder, and calls, “What do you think, Commander? Should I start throwing people in the brig for naked gulah beast wrestling?”

“That depends. Who’s naked, the gulah beast or the crewman?”

The doctor makes a low huff and scowls.

Kathryn puts her hand on the doctor’s arm. “Your concerns are noted.” She leans casually on her door jam as the doctor stalks away.

Chakotay stands with his hands clasped behind his back, all his attention focused on her. He inches a little closer. Not enough to arouse suspicion if the doctor turns back, of course, just enough that he can see her fingers lightly tapping on the door frame. When she looks at him and smiles it’s like she’s shot him with a plasma rifle. If he has to wait one more second to touch her he'll probably scream.

The doctor finally disappears around the corner.

Chakotay is kissing Kathryn before her door’s even closed. She returns the kiss hard, like fire and rage in the heart of a sun, she's burning him alive and he doesn't give a damn because _nothing_ compares to the feeling of her tearing at his clothes like this.

“What took you so long?” she breathes, obviously impatient, undoing his shirt buttons.

“Our friend the doctor. I couldn't get rid of him. He told me you need a little romance.” He pants as he speaks, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.

“Did he now?” She throws his shirt to the floor.

He kisses her again, and then finds the zipper at the back of her dress. “I’d like to tell him you’re well catered for.”

She pulls back. “Oh? You're pretty confident of my satisfaction?”

He grins and puts his hand to his heart. “I’ll die trying.”

“Noble. But I need you in one piece.”

He laughs and kisses her again, and then tugs her hand. “Come on, bed.”

#

Kathryn wakes at Chakotay’s side. That’s twice in a row they’ve shared a bed for the whole night, something they never dared let happen on _Voyager._ It’s nice. He’s smiling and she feels more relaxed than she has in ages. They _are_ on leave. Where’s the harm?

“What are you planning to do today?” he asks.

She’s been thinking about that. “There's a mountain just south of here. All sorts of exotic plants and birds on the lower slopes, and the summit has the best view on Terebia. So they tell me.”

“An away mission. Sounds nice. Are you... thinking of going it alone?” He seems shy as he asks, and it’s terribly endearing, but a little sad, too. He’s not afraid of asking for what he wants from her body. But asking for her time, he’s hesitant. She’s not sure what that says about her.

Right now she wants things to be different between them. “Starfleet protocols are quite clear on the subject of solo away missions.”

He grins. “I'd hate to think of you breaking protocol.”

“You could, for example, meet me by the Zelphan Spring, about a kilometer from the resort, oh, in about an hour and a half.”

“Why Captain. I might think you have it all planned.”

“Everything except provisions. I'm leaving that to my first officer.”

“Wise. If you want more than coffee for lunch.”

“You know me too well.” She kisses him, deliberately softly, and says with a hint of regret, “Suppose you better get out of here before the resort starts waking up.”

After he is gone, she goes to her bathroom and checks her neck, knowing full well what she’ll find there. Sure enough, he’s left more marks on her, and in the heat of passion he’s been none too discrete about it. This time she gave as good as she got, and he'll have marks of his own. Things got a little out of hand. Now she's got to either keep herself covered up in this glorious heat, or visit the doctor and ask him to loan her a dermal regenerator.

#

The doctor stares at Captain Janeway over the breakfast table. She's a little overdressed, wearing a high necked shirt. “Going somewhere?”

She doesn’t answer his question, but instead poses one of her own. “Doctor, can you lend me a dermal regenerator?”

He smiles. “Show me the injury, and I will treat it.”

She waves a dismissive hand. “There’s no need. You're on holiday. It's just an unsightly bruise.”

“I'd be remiss in my duty as your physician if didn’t examine you.”

“If I'd known you'd be this difficult I'd have brought my own,” she grumbles.

“Captain. I am merely concerned. “Your own” device has been activated sixteen times in the past three months for minor bruises and abrasions.”

She looks up. “How do you know about that?”

“Like all portable medical devices, dermal regenerators are monitored remotely by sickbay. I get monthly usage statistics.” He lowers his voice. “Including from the one assigned to Jeffries tube six, junction three, which is currently located in your quarters on _Voyager_.”

She looks startled.

“Don't worry, I replaced the one in the medkit at junction three as soon as I noticed it was missing.” At first he thought it was an oversight on her part. Then he thought she was simply avoiding coming to sickbay for minor injuries and he grudgingly gave her the benefit of the doubt. But this time, no such explanation fits.

“Yes,” she says, with the grace to look at least slightly chastised at her misappropriation of medical equipment. “Good. I intended to put it back.”

“Will you allow me to treat whatever injury you have sustained?”

Janeway stares at him and blushes. After a moment, she says simply, “No.”

The doctor frowns as she gets up and leaves.

“And people say _I'm_ rude.”

#

The mountain is every bit as magnificent as Kathryn hopes. She and Chakotay walk at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sun, and the scenery, and just being together.

Swathes of yellow flowers coat the lower slopes, but after another twenty minutes walking the flowers thin out and become more varied. There are tall stalks swaying in the gentle breeze with delicate blue bell-shaped flowers, and whole patches of feather-edged orange petals that look like flames. Kathryn can’t remember the last time she has just walked through a scene like this, without having to search, or rush, or fight. It’s glorious.   

Chakotay points, and she sees a green-breasted bird weaving a hanging nest onto a low branch. He hops between bushes, busy collecting reeds and grasses, then flies back to his nest.

They pause and watch the delicate creature at his task, threading and re-threading strands of wiry grass to reinforce his little home. He stops and casts a shining black eye over his work, and then opens his red beak to announce his achievement. The song is joyful, surprisingly powerful from the tiny bird.

“I've seen this kind of behaviour before,” Chakotay whispers. “The male builds the perfect nest. He's hoping a female will check out his home making abilities.”

“He's hoping to impress her? Get her to move in?”

“That's the idea.” There is something wistful in Chakotay’s eyes as he watches the little bird sing.

Her heart aches a little. “You think he’ll get lucky?”

“If only life were that simple.”

They walk on, passing occasional hikers, until they reach the summit. He spreads the blanket he brought and they settle down to eat and enjoy the view. Kathryn lays back and watches the clouds waft through the lazy sky. For a brilliant moment she dares to dream this afternoon represents some kind of watershed, that things could always be like this for them. She sighs.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Do you ever wish things could be different?”

“Different how? Like we were never stranded out here in the Delta Quadrant? Or that our lives out here could be… less complicated.”

She catches herself and shakes her head. “Never mind. It’s crazy.”

He props himself up on his elbow. “Kathryn, our lives are what they are. I won’t waste time on regrets when I can spend it enjoying what we have.”

She looks across at him. “How did you get to be so wise?”

He smirks. “Well, there is a legend among my people…”

Her elbow makes a playful jab for his ribs, but he rolls away just in time. He catches her hand and holds it with both of his. “There was a conflicted, angry warrior, who was captured by a starship captain.”

“Oh yes?” she rolls her eyes.

“A beautiful, and incredibly _sexy_ starship captain," he adds. He continues in a very serious tone. "Difficult as it was, he swore to himself he would respect her wishes not to become intimate. One day, though, she kissed him, but told him he must never tell another soul. From that moment on, he swore to keep their secret, because to risk losing that intimacy would be too painful. And therein lies wisdom.”

“Chakotay,” she breathes his name, and reaches out to touch his face. She kisses him lightly, and his lips feel like summer’s tears. “What ever would I do without you?”

#  

The doctor decides this is quite the worst shore leave of his entire existence. He's less impressed with Ensign Vorik than he is with juice drinkers and the glitter beast wrestlers combined. The Vulcan engineer decided, quite alone, to climb a rock face on one of Terebia’s mountains, and put his hand into a scorpion’s nest. And of course, call him for assistance, dragging him away from a game of T'luk Vanner with Shre'll, a very interesting Terebain woman. 

He treats the poison with anti-venom and heals Vorik's swollen and disfigured hand, scowling while he does it. This _isn't_ how he intended to spend his time away from _Voyager_.

When he’s finished, he hits his comms badge. “Doctor to _Voyager_. Beam Ensign Vorik to his quarters and see that he remains there for twenty four hours.”

“Yes, Doctor,” comes Tuvok’s voice. “Do you also wish to return to _Voyager_?”

“No! Believe it or not, I’m on shore leave. I’ll walk back down the mountain.” He should make it back to the resort in time for the evening’s activities. Taking holo-images of some of the local flora and fauna might just compensate for the crew’s inability to avoid damaging themselves during his time off.

The doctor’s temper begins to subside as he reaches the lower slopes. He’s surprised to see two familiar figures in the distance, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, sitting together on a rock, a backpack beside them. They’ve obviously spent the day walking. Funny that the captain didn’t mention it this morning. Still, this is an opportunity for the three of them to finish the walk down the mountain together.

Yet, he hesitates to approach them.

The pair are looking out towards the low afternoon sun, watching a flock of birds swirl and swoop in an intricate dance above the rolling landscape.  

The commander turns to say something, and puts his hand on the captain’s knee. _That_ won’t end well if her mood this morning is anything to go by. But to his surprise she doesn't rebuke Chakotay, in fact she leans towards him. He slips his arm around her shoulders, and they sit, looking out over the plains together.

Then it hits him. The dermal regenerator. The nightdress in the commander’s room. Chakotay’s anger at his comments about Captain Janeway’s romantic prospects. Not to mention her visit to sickbay for her regular contraceptive shot, right after his first reminder. He usually has to chase her for days for anything remotely medical. It all makes sense, now. He is something of a fool not to see it before.

The doctor isn’t programmed to experience a lump in his throat, but something shifts inside him. He doesn’t have it in him to intrude on this personal moment between two lonely people who have apparently found each other.

He continues down the mountain, feeling strangely happy. Perhaps this shore leave is not the worst ever after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is kindness and comments are love <3


End file.
